


Dial B For the Brigadier

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Enemy of the Bane, the Brigadier faces a far worse enemy... The LIZ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dial B For the Brigadier

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x13 Enemy of the Bane.

She heard his silver Rolls Royce pull into the drive, peeking through the front curtains before stepping back and turning away to shield her spying. It wouldn't do her any good to evil eye him from the car to the door, though that didn't mean that she didn't want to. How much longer was he going to heard the word 'aliens' and go flying off the handle? He wasn't getting any younger, and neither was she. Their time for aliens should have been long gone.

Of course, no matter how many times he repeated himself, it always went out the window when the phone rang. UNIT knew better than to let her find out that they wanted him for something. However, Liz had more than half a mind to have a chat with Sarah Jane. She had called nearly a half an hour ago letting her know that everything was all right and was the Brigadier home yet?

Liz felt a word was needed.

The front door opened and then shut, and she heard his cane against their hardwood floors. Tap, tap. Tap, tap.

"Darling?" he said, shouting up the stairs.

"In here, Alistair." Liz moved her teacup away from the edge of the coffee table and refolded the morning paper. She didn't want to appear that she had come home and waited around on his reckless behavior. That just wouldn't do.

"There you are," he said, coming close enough to kiss her cheek. "I didn't think you'd be home this early."

"Alistair, I'm substitute teaching for a week, not bloody brain surgery. At least with this batch anyway. They let the kids out early. Half day."

"I'll assume they all paid extra special attention to the brilliant Mrs. Lethbridge-Stewart?"

She crossed her arms.

"Hardly. Their hormones were too busy colliding like atoms for them to get any real work done. How was your day? What happened after Major Kilburn arrived?"

"You really don't want to know. The rest was rather dull. Got up, had some fruit, got a bit of air," he said. Liz had always seen through this particular smile, and now wasn't any different. "Not buying it, are you?"

"Not a word. Sarah Jane just called. Said something about a Tunguska Scroll? The Black Archive?" Liz's eye twitched as Alistair moved to the sofa, tossing his cane to the side and picking up the paper only to throw it down again. "Never mind about Sarah Jane. You could have been arrested or even worse. I thought we came to a mutual understanding about these things."

"It was nothing, really. Sarah Jane just needed some of my help."

"Well, of course, she needed your help, Alistair. That's generally what she calls for anymore," she said, leaning one hand on their oversized chair and trying not to let her frustration grow. Alistair sat forward, leaning his head on one palm. "And how long has it been, hmm? Six months? Since before Peru? When she found that Xylock?"

"And what would you have me do? Tell Sarah Jane that I can't be of any help? That Wormwood woman and a Sontaran commander took Luke. Kilburn was a UNIT infiltrated Bane agent who nearly got all of us killed. I will not sit by and idly watch everything of significance in my life blow up because you dictate otherwise."

Liz's eyebrow raised, her frustration now bloomed into full-bred anger. Never mind about Kilburn, she would ask about that later when her curiosity got the better of her.

"Is that what you think I do? Go around being some fussbudget wife who just gets in the way of you and your fun? A wet nurse? A whiny snot? This is your health and your well being but you know what? Do what you bloody well like, Alistair. It's what you always do anyway."

She reached for her teacup before storming out of the room with thunderclouds over her head.


End file.
